Kaleidoscopic Lens
by ACE329
Summary: A FANFICTION MEME! A collection of drabbles, ranging from humor to tragedy. Ryou has his Change of Heart card destroyed, Bakura and Atem meet as children, and a duel involving a gun...?
1. Part One

Kaleidoscopic Lens

By: ACE329

Summary: A FANFICTION MEME! A bunch of survey questions, answered in the form of drabbles. A sprinkle of humor, a dash of tragedy, and of course a heaping helping of our favorite YGO characters ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! If I did, admittedly, there would probably be far less Duel Monsters. So I guess I'm just a fanatic of the characters :)

A/N: Thanks to **Bakura's Guardian Angel** for challenging me to a duel! Er, that is, fanfiction drabbles (which is used VERY liberally in this sense). Some questions I wrote a story on, others I simply answered. If there's one thing I've learned while writing these, it's that I cannot do "short." I simply can't. I'm not skilled enough! So I broke this up into 2 parts- the 2nd part is coming soon, I promise! (as in, a day or two) Looking over these "survey" questions that I'll be answering, I knew some were going to be quite a challenge! So, let the games begin!

Prompt 1: Who is your favorite character?

Oh yes, Ryou Bakura, hands down. I'm ever a fan of the "underdog."

Prompt 2: What would happen if you met this character?

(Warning: Some Facebook terminology here, my apologies if you are somehow unfamiliar with it!)

"Dude, check it out. I got a friend request from this hot chick! I swear, going to college was the best decision I've ever made." A young male with jet black hair, paired with electric green eyes, grinned with satisfaction as he leaned in closer to his laptop.

"I really don't like this whole Facebook thing…" Ryou tentatively remarked as he glanced over his computer screen. His face was scrunched in mild distress. Occasionally the sound of a clicking mouse was heard.

The other male, Otogi, wheeled around in his spinning chair as he looked at his roommate indignantly.

"Whaddya mean you don't 'like' it? Who says that? Everyone loves Facebook. It's like a blessing from God, as if he wants us to make hundreds of friends!"

"Or a curse," Ryou sighed, rubbing his eyes from fatigue. "And just because you're Facebook friends with someone doesn't mean you're friends in real life."

Otogi blew his friend off, waving his hand away in annoyance. "So you just hit the 'reject' button when people you don't know friend request you?"

"…."

Otogi paused, giving his friend a hard stare. "Oh, come on now. Are you serious? You're going to get the reputation of the snobbiest guy on campus!"

"But it's ridiculous!" Ryou finally burst out, nearly rising from his chair, "I can't just accept every stranger who claims to know me one way or the other! That's like asking for people to creep on me! I get around twenty random friend requests a day, and I haven't the slightest idea-"

"Whoa, whoa, hold on. What did you just say?"

"I said I don't want people creeping on me."

"No, after that."

"You mean the twenty-"

"Yeah."

"Yes. And?" Ryou frowned as he noticed Otogi's appalled expression.

Otogi shook his head in utter disbelief. "You mean to tell me that you get at least twenty friend requests a _day_?" His lip began to arch into his characteristic outraged pout.

"That is what I said."

"Let me see this." Suddenly Otogi was striding across the room, ducking in close to the glow of Ryou's computer screen. His emerald eyes scanned the page in melodramatic shock, his mouth now hung slightly agape.

"_Dude_." It was all Otogi could say after a minute of investigating the long list of names who friend requested his roommate.

"I know. Isn't it awful?" Ryou clicked his tongue with impatience. "And you see that Amanda girl? She friend requests me every day. It's like the second I hit "reject," her name pops up again for the same thing. What does she do, live with her laptop glued to her cheek?"

"Most college kids do," Otogi pointed out, brushing Ryou's hand out of the way to scroll over to the girl's request. A picture of an exceedingly pale female with mahogany hair and bug-like eyes popped up, along with a comment: "Hey, you keep deleting me! Don't you remember me? I picked up your pencil that one time it rolled off your table in the library!"

Otogi snorted as he read this statement. "Wow, what a weird girl. Kind of creepy…."

"_Exactly_. Now you know why I do what I do." As Ryou said this, he resolutely hit the reject button for the persistently strange girl.

"Man, I'm sorry. I had no clue," Otogi alleged as he patted his roommate on the shoulder. "Good luck with that."

A new notification on Ryou's screen abruptly popped up. Both males knew what- or who- it was.

"And who was the one to call it a 'blessing' again?" Ryou hissed through gritted teeth as Otogi shrugged his shoulders apologetically.

The sound of a determined click of a mouse was heard.

__________________

Prompt 3: Throw your character into one of your favorite fandoms! How would they react?

"_I am completely, indeterminately __**pissed**__ at you right now. Foolish __**boy**_." Bakura fumed at his lighter half for the umpteenth time that hour.

Ryou merely shook his head at this, ignoring the angry glow of his Sennen ring. "I would apologize, but I'm not sorry for going to the school of my dreams."

"_Hogwarts?_" Bakura seethed, his loud voice booming in Ryou's already throbbing head. "_How does one even justify that? Even the location of this place is absurd. 9 ¾, my ass._"

"Spirit, _please_ be patient with me. I upheld my end of the bargain, and now you must keep yours."

"_Yes, and now I see that I am getting the raw end of the deal. If you believe for one second that squeezing information out of Yuugi is worth an entire year of this __**nonsense**__, you need to seriously get your miserable little head checked_."

"You're right," Ryou replied somewhat hotly, "What does it mean to me that I only destroyed my friend's trust? After all, I am only officially labeled as a traitor for as long as I live."

"_Don't get smart with me_," Bakura reminded his host, "_I always have the option of assuming control of your body and returning to Japan to complete my mission_."

"You benefit from this too, you know," Ryou murmured aloud, forgetting his previously flare of anger as he stared up at the impossibly enormous castle that sparkled in the blackness of the night. All his turbulent thoughts were swept away in the mystery and grandeur of the gothic architecture that served as an entire campus. Various students and faculty members whizzed on by, chattering loudly in excitement for the start of the new school year.

"_What, you mean finding out more about this magic business? I don't need a school to teach me about __**that**__. I came from a 'magical' item, as you know_."

Ryou clutched harder onto his only suitcase as he passively observed the bustle of the aspiring witches and wizards. "There's more to it than that. There's potions, and alchemy, and spells, and…"

Ryou paused in thought at this, as his cheeks tinted in satisfaction. "…And they invited _me_." The way the teen had said it, almost inaudibly, indicated even his own disbelief of the situation. Truthfully, he was elated, no, more than that, when he received a mysterious envelope from an unknown school called Hogwarts. He could scarcely believe it, and yet some sort of determination Ryou had never experienced before awakened inside of him, urging him to go. Even Bakura, who complained and cast out threats the entire time, was intrigued.

After all, who would have thought that a school of witchcraft and wizardry even existed…?

Not to mention, the letter said that Ryou was "special," and possessed a "hidden gift" that needed harnessing.

Ryou bit back a small smile as the words replayed in his hyperactive mind. He was _special_.

"_Well, what are you waiting for, another magical train to whisk you away to your room? Stop drawing attention to yourself_." Bakura's harsh words snapped his host back into reality, who blinked in realization.

Yes, he really had to break out of that awful habit of standing perfectly still with a glazed facial expression. It made people wonder if there was 'anybody home.'

"Your hair is really quite lovely. Where did you acquire such a wonderful shade of white?" A girl with dreamy ocean eyes, and hair almost as white as Ryou's, was suddenly peering into his face, scrutinizing him with a careful attentiveness.

"_What other shade of white is there?_" Bakura scoffed inside of Ryou's mind. The teen chose to ignore it.

"Oh, thank you. I was just born with it, I guess." Ryou paused momentarily before hastily offering his hand. "My name's Ryou."

The girl's face lit up in delight as she eagerly grasped the boy's hand. "Mine's Luna. It's an extreme pleasure to make your acquaintance." She then did a brief bow of the head before adjusting the strap of her bag.

"Well, I would love to talk to you a little longer, but I'm afraid it's time for me to feed my pet frog," Luna said apologetically, still smiling her curious smile. "But I hope to see you at the banquet later! May the rest of your evening be merry and bright."

At this, Luna abruptly turned on her heel before Ryou could get another word in.

"Oh, all right…" Ryou said, mostly to himself, for Luna had already fled towards the depths of the castle.

"What an odd child," Bakura remarked as he materialized next to his host. "Do all mortals here carry around frogs?"

"I don't know," Ryou answered truthfully, "But I'd imagine it's not all that uncommon…"

"It doesn't matter," Bakura resolved, pointing at the large doors ahead of them. "Just go."

Ryou nodded his head as he began to step forward. Right when he did, however, an urgent shout was heard.

"Watch out! Get out of the way!" Various people were ducking their heads or parting ways in alarm, as one teenager with dark messy hair rushed forward to get a hold on whatever he was warning the bystanders about.

He was on a broom.

"Oh, _wow_-" Ryou began in awe, but was immediately snatched out of his musings when he felt an object the size of a golf ball pummel him painfully in the face. He barely was able to keep himself standing, cringing as he felt one side of his face start to throb. Instinctively, he held a hand to his cheek, groaning.

Bakura became quickly alert, eyeing the peculiar object that had attacked his host with intense interest. But before he could voice his thoughts, he was cut off by the frantic apologies of the boy who had cried out the previous warning.

"Oh God, I am terribly sorry," the teenager said, wincing as he glanced at Ryou's face. "Will you be all right? I can take you to Madame Pomfrey-"

"No, no, I'm okay, see? It's probably just a bruise." Ryou sighed inwardly, noting the irony of already attracting attention to himself within the short span of an hour. He was really hoping to just make an invisible entrance and have a perfectly calm, composed first day at his new home.

As he went down to retrieve the item that had lunged into him, he drew in a quick breath as he observed its appearance.

"Ah, you see it too, don't you? It looks just like the Sennen eye," Bakura finally piped up, eyeing the unusual gold ball that fluttered on the ground. "Perhaps there is a connection."

"I doubt it," Ryou said, accidentally aloud, as he handed the ball back to its owner.

"I'm sorry?" the teenager said, looking at Ryou perplexed.

Ryou flushed immediately, as he rapidly shook his still aching head. "Never mind me. I was just—I was just getting ready to go in." He tilted his head over to the castle, appearing flustered. "So I'll just, um…It was nice to meet you." Turning his back, Ryou started walking towards the castle before his new acquaintance could say anything more.

"Oh, all right- I'm sorry about your head!" The teenager hurriedly called after the retreating form.

Ryou felt his shoulders slump as he trudged closer and closer to his destination. He was beginning to feel slightly less than optimistic.

Bakura, on the other hand, was another story.

"So, Hogwarts, huh? I think I am beginning to _like_ this unexpected turn of events…" the spirit murmured primarily to himself as he and his host braced themselves for an entirely new world.

_____________________________

Prompt 4: Who are your dream YGO lovebirds?

Oh gosh, I have many, _many_ ideal couples! But what to choose…? I'll spare you from the complex "x"-shipping names that are out there, so I'll just list the characters:  
1.) Atem x Yuugi  
2.) Anzu x Yuugi  
3.) Jounouchi x Mai  
4.) Malik x Anzu - Surprise, surprise! This is primarily because my sister was an avid fanficcer and wrote many stories off of these two beautifully. Unfortunately, when her account became erased, she gave up :(

*Although Ryou is my favorite character, I never saw him ideal for anybody. Why? Well, when you have a crazy spirit living inside of you, wouldn't romance be the last thing on your mind? In any case, I don't see a male or female who is patient enough, compassionate enough, to pair up with Ryou and deal with his internal demons. Although, I personally think Ryou and Yuugi would be a very interesting pair! I guess when well written and meticulously thought out, I think any pairing would be acceptable!

_____________________

Prompt 5: How would these characters proclaim their undying love for each other? **(I'm choosing Atem and Yuugi)  
**  
"Please don't do this to me."

"I'm sorry, would you rather I sit here with my mouth glued shut? You haven't said anything since we've been in this room."

"You were arranging your deck for tomorrow, aibou. I was merely allowing you space."

"No, it's more than that. I've been done for a while now. Why won't you talk to me?"

"Am I not doing so right now?"

"Mou hitori no boku-" Yuugi cut himself off, sighing in frustration instead. There was no point in arguing with his other half when he chose to be stubborn.

But still, tonight was not the night for Yuugi to simply let it go and wait for another time to talk to him.

Because there wasn't going to _be_ a next time.

Yuugi tried again.

"I don't think you understand, mou hitori no boku, it's not like we have all the time in the world to-"

"I understand the situation perfectly. I'm simply choosing to remain out of your way." The transparent figure in the room, Atem, was leaning against the cabin door with his arms securely folded.

_He looks like a king_, Yuugi thought to himself with a fleeting stab of sorrow.

"I don't…I don't _want_ you to be out of my way." Yuugi finally said, almost beseeching. "I feel like, when you leave- _if _you leave- you will simply disappear, without a backwards glance. As if you won't be missing anyone you have met here, or me…"

Atem let his partner trail off without a response in his defense. He merely stood there, passively, eyeing the cabin window with unreadable scarlet eyes. He made no indication he would provide an answer.

"So it _is_ true," Yuugi whispered in disbelief, unexpectedly feeling resentment, "You really do feel this way. You just can't wait to leave this world, to move on to something better. My friends and I were all just _tools_"-Yuugi spat out this word in utter detest- "to help you progress in your power trip. We mean nothing more to you than the ground you walk on. Well? Is that it?" Yuugi's previous mood of despair was quickly transformed into a sort of rage, one he couldn't quite explain. He was never this way. Why was he giving Atem a hard time now?

Still, Atem said nothing.

The continuous silence came through Yuugi's ears louder than a gunshot.

"_Look_ at me!" Yuugi suddenly burst out, rising from his chair. "What is wrong with you, mou hitori no boku? No, Atem. Excuse me, your royal highness. Is that what you want? More worship? Everyone in this entire damn boat already adores you. Hell, _I_ used to-"

"Stop," Atem murmured softly. His voice was very faint, and yet Yuugi silenced immediately. His eyes finally trailed over to his partner, and Yuugi couldn't help but notice how _tired_ they looked.

"I'm sorry," Yuugi hastily offered. In mild shame for his outburst, he was the one to break the eye contact, looking down at his shoes instead. Why was he acting this way? He never criticized Atem, let alone throw around curses…

"Your anger is understandable," Atem reassured Yuugi in an exhausted sigh. "This isn't how you had hoped our final day would be together. You feel like I'm simply wasting the time on purpose."

"Well you are," Yuugi insisted. He then paused, reconsidering. "Right…?"

"No, of course not," the spirit answered forcefully, shaking his head. "I'm simply making this easier for the both of us."

"What is, 'this'? Making what _easier_, exactly?" Yuugi really wanted to know.

"Ryou and his darker half never really got along," Atem said suddenly, making Yuugi's eyebrows raise at the random turn of the conversation. He decided to go along with it anyway, without saying anything.

"As you know, Bakura has finally been defeated for good- he will at last be resting in the afterlife for eternity, just like me."

Yuugi cringed at this, but said nothing.

"Ryou, I am sure, must feel relieved to have Bakura disappear from his life forever. Maybe he'll finally be happy for the first time, or feel like he can trust himself." Atem paused at this, before continuing. "But do you know why that is? Because Bakura never had a relationship with Ryou. He didn't care to.

'But I, foolish Atem, think I am the one who will be hurting his host far more than anyone. We've built such a strong connection," –both Atem's and Yuugi's eyes raised to meet each others' at this point- "That I fear I will be causing you pain when I leave."

"I would rather have you than any other spirit in this world," Yuugi responded, almost vehemently. "How can you ever question that? Yes, it'll break my heart when the time comes for you to leave. So why waste what limited seconds we have together on distancing yourself? I want to be with you _now._"

Atem blinked back his surprise before letting a subtle trace of a smile curve his lips. "You are far wiser than I ever was, aibou. I will miss being with you…more than you know."

Yuugi took a few steps closer to Atem so he stood in front of him. "So let's just stop thinking about tomorrow, and focus on right now. I don't want to sleep tonight, I want to spend it talking to you."

"But you need your rest for the duel-"

"Right now, there are more important things to me than shutting my eyes and waiting for the sun to rise. It's not as if _you_ sleep, anyway."

A pleased laugh escaped from Atem. "You are right. I guess I cannot help myself but to deprive you of rest. But when tomorrow comes-"

Yuugi took another step forward, closing the gap between himself and Atem. "When tomorrow comes, it comes," Yuugi said simply, "So in the meantime…tell me more about your life in Egypt."

Atem's eyes suddenly did not look so tired, as he began to tell his best friend about everything he remembered.

Somewhere along the way, the duo had sunk down to the floor, engaged in a deep conversation that lasted until the Egyptian sun began to raise itself into the sky, filtering itself through the ship's windows.

Atem and Yuugi allowed their hands to intertwine, locking into one another, for the entire time as the ship sailed closer and closer to their destination.

_______________________

Prompt 6: What would their first date be like?- **May I switch over to Malik and Anzu…? :)**

"You're sick, Malik! Twisted! You will never get away with this!"

"Isn't the ocean the most beautiful right when the sun begins to set…?" Malik's feline eyes casually trailed down to his female counterpart, ignoring her various protests and occasional curses.

"_Bastard!_" Anzu spat, her azure eyes blazing hotter than the sun before them, "Just let me go! _Now_."

"Things are the most appealing when you know they are about to end," Malik continued, completely unfazed. "Every day, you know the sun will-"

"Oh, save it for someone who cares!" Anzu hissed through gritted teeth. She struggled again against the confines of the rope that tied her to the mast.

"_This_ is an ugly side to your personality that you don't show often," Malik slyly commented. "Are you getting sea sick? Is your nausea making you cranky?"

"No, but you're close," Anzu answered fiercely, "I'd say it's _you_ who is making me nauseous!"

A delighted laugh cackled out of Malik. He looked genuinely amused.

"Pharaoh and his puppet don't push you around hard enough," Malik jeered, "You are a lot more fun when you're angry."

Anzu let out another cry of frustration, desperately wishing her legs were free so she could kick her captor in a male-unfriendly spot.

Flicking her bangs away with a jolt of her head, Anzu tilted her chin up to appear more convincing. "Believe me when I say that mou hitori no Yuugi will come and-"

"And what, exactly?" Malik cut in, relishing in the opportunity, "Challenge me to a duel, see who wins, then let you go if I happen to be the loser? Which by the way, is highly unlikely. For you see, he will have far more important things to address, such as the fact he will be dueling his 'best friend,' so to speak."

Anzu paused, letting this sink in. "You…you are going to _mind control_ Jounouchi to fight him?"

"Such a smart cheerleader," Malik sneered appraisingly. "But yes, not only will he have to worry about saving you, but the foolish boy with the loud mouth as well."

"It doesn't matter if he has to rescue a thousand people, mou hitori no Yuugi could do it easily," Anzu asserted, continuing to gaze at the oddly cat-eyed villain. "Especially against _you_." The way she said "you," in the most detestable, loathing way, made Malik's eyebrows lift into arches.

"It's interesting, how you can be so rude to someone who quite literally has your life in his hands. Is this a show of bravery, or mere stupidity…?" Malik casually trailed off, wordlessly indicating which one he was leaning towards.

Anzu's brow furrowed, about to concoct a biting retort, but ultimately decided to remain silent. Evidently, no matter what she said, Malik would just become more amused.

And that pissed her _off_.

How old was he, anyway? He certainly couldn't have been more than a year older than her. He was a teenager, for God's sake, someone who should be going to school!

Certainly not someone who sits around in a ship all day and invents sinister ways to ruin people's lives.

It just wasn't right.

And so Anzu chose to remain silent, not because she preferred to, or was petrified of being held captive, but for realizing that Malik Ishtar, unfortunately, was simply not normal and could not be fazed by mere words.

Somewhat defiantly, Anzu turned her head away.

"What is this? A change in tactics?" Malik waited for a response, but received none. A very faint twitch changed the teen's smile into a less pleased expression.

Anzu remained unresponsive.

Malik made a huffing sound, briefly rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"…Fine. Be that way. But eventually, as the hours roll on by, you're going to be so bored with yourself that you will _have_ to say something. And believe me, this is going to be a _long_ trip." The way Malik drawled out "long" made Anzu feel slightly more than queasy. True to her plan though, she kept her thoughts to herself.

Malik stared at the girl in unreadable silence. Then, decidedly, he stalked off. His long dark robe flared out after him, dramatically rippling in the powerful ocean wind.

He eventually entered a dark room in the lower floor of the ship. Safe from being seen by human eyes, Malik allowed a relatively giddy grin to plaster on his face. Unlike his other smiles, this one lacked a drop of malice.

A sardonic chuckle erupted from the teen.

"Not bad…for a first date."

_____________________________

Prompt 7: Dress your favorite couple as each other!

"Fantastic. Simply fantastic. You look like a true ruler of Egypt," Atem stated approvingly while he gave a brief nod of the head. He beamed at his lighter half, a rare sort of smile scarcely displayed for anyone to see, and it made Yuugi's heart spasm out of control.

"Well, that would be the point," Yuugi confirmed hesitantly as he stood in front of a full-length mirror. He adjusted the diadem that banded across his forehead. It sparkled faintly under the dim lights of his bedroom.

"Yes, but, it's like this outfit was made for you," Atem continued, tilting his head to catch a better glimpse of his partner. "I am thrilled that I was able to convince you to dress as a pharaoh for this 'All Hallows Eve' holiday of yours."

"It's called Halloween now, Atem," Yuugi laughed as he turned to face his best friend. "And you better get ready soon. We need to leave in ten minutes."

"But I _am_ ready," Atem said indignantly, flourishing his hands over his body. "Can you not tell?"

Yuugi stared at Atem in mild confusion. "Well, who are you supposed to be?"

A grin slowly spread across the real pharaoh's face. "You."

Yuugi's jaw dropped before he was able to react. "What? Oh, come on! You look exactly the same!"

"You're right," Atem agreed before heading over to Yuugi's dresser. He grabbed a large handful of cuffs, chains and bracelets, accessorizing himself haphazardly. "Now it's more accurate."

"Shut up!" Yuugi yelled good-naturedly, fighting back a smile. He reached out to grab Atem's wrist, but snatched air instead when his partner withdrew.

Atem tsked as he placed his hands on his hips. "Now Yuugi, let's be fair here. If you can mock my way of dress, than I can mock yours." He paused slightly before adding, "Although I must say, you really do look fantastic with that outfit on. Have I mentioned this yet?"

Yuugi sighed before sinking down onto his bed. "Yes, Atem, many times. So are you ready, then? Can we go?"

"Well, I'm ready, but there's just one more thing that you need…" Atem said thoughtfully, evaluating his partner.

"What's that?"

Slipping off his puzzle, Atem adorned it around Yuugi's neck instead.

"With so much power, one must have restrictions as well…" Atem let a pleased smirk spread across his lips, "And I'd say that wearing this makes you _mine_."

Yuugi felt his face immediately flush, forgetting about his need to hurry. Time always seemed to escape him whenever in the presence of his all-too-alluring partner.

"I-" Yuugi was cut off, however, by the jarring sound of a ringing phone. His cell, placed carelessly on top of his math book, began vibrating and bleeping to Michael Jackson's "Thriller."

Stumbling around Atem- ignoring his irritated facial expression- he rushed over to his desk to snatch his phone off the desk.

"Hello…?" He asked quickly. He paused, listening to the person on the other end. He quirked an eyebrow after registering what was said, before a smile crept across his face. "Okay, okay_, _will you give us like two minutes? Yup! Stall them for me! All right-y. Bye." Unceremoniously slamming his cell shut, he stalked over to grab his keys.

"Come on, let's go."

"But it was my understanding that we had at least ten more minutes."

Yuugi headed for the door. He glanced back. "Yeah, well, that was before Jounouchi had just informed me that a news casting crew is going around offering 5000 yen to anyone with the best costume."

Atem blinked, uncomprehending. "Yes. And?"

"And he said our hair would guarantee us an automatic win. So yeah, again, let's go!" Yuugi turned on his heel and began to rush down the nearby stairs.

Atem looked outraged. "_Excuse me? _But my hair isn't fake-! Why are we…Yuugi, are you even listening?" Exasperated, Atem heaved a sigh before following his enthusiastic partner.

The two walked out into the moonlit night, dodging trick-or-treating kids and, observing the eccentric costumes that Halloween brings, strangely feeling as if they relatively blended in with the crowd for the first time.

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! **


	2. Part Two

Kaleidoscopic Lens

By: ACE329

Summary: A FANFICTION MEME! A bunch of survey questions, answered in the form of drabbles. A sprinkle of humor, a dash of tragedy, and of course a heaping helping of our favorite YGO characters ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! If I did, admittedly, there would probably be far less Duel Monsters. So I guess I'm just a fanatic of the characters :)

A/N: And here's the second part! Don't forget to donate a review for _my_ own reading pleasure! ;)

Prompt 8: Someone stole your favorite character's trading card!

"Why must you take _everything_ from me…?" Ryou asked hoarsely, barely audible above the hum of insects and the whispers of the wind.

There was a calculated silence at first. All Ryou could make out through the blackness of the night were the dark forms of his friends, bodies barely shifting in their deep slumber. In the distance, the eerie shape of an ancient castle loomed in the distance, with a single speck of light from a window.

He really wished he could see the look on the spirit of the ring's face right now. He wanted to see if there was any trace of remorse, or guilt.

But he knew that was being too optimistic.

"Tell me, Ryou, does it bother you more that I destroyed your Change of Heart card, or the fact that I am still here?" the spirit finally said. His tone sounded rather pleased. Delighted that he fooled Yuugi and his friends- yet again- that he was defeated for good.

"If you were never in my life, none of this would be happening," Ryou answered softly, looking out blindly in the blanket of darkness, "So in an ideal world, I guess you wouldn't exist."

"What do you know about idealism?" the spirit ridiculed, "Your life isn't nearly as bad as it appears to your fragile mind. All you choose to perceive is what you are lacking, as opposed to what you have. Don't you know how lucky you are to have a spirit with you to protect you?"

"_Protect_ me?" Ryou repeated, appalled. "How can you say that? You destroy everything that has meaning to me and you claim that you are _protecting_ me? How do you even justify throwing my Change of Heart card into the ocean? Why would you do that? It's your deck too!"

Ryou could barely hear a scoff among the persistent noise of the outdoors.

"Hope is a strange thing, Ryou. As long as there's hope, there's a will to fight. That card, it seems to me, provides you with a hope that would have not been there otherwise. Don't think I haven't a clue what it signifies to you…." The spirit chose to pause here, allowing his words to sink in.

Ryou turned his head away.

"Change of Heart was more than a card to you," the spirit continued, with his usual tinge of ridicule, "it was the physical manifestation of what you had always wished you had the courage for. You want to rebel against me, isn't that right?"

"I want to live a normal _life_," Ryou protested, in defense for himself. "Helping you is helping the enemy."

"What makes one 'good' or 'bad,' Ryou?" the sprit inquired. Even in the blackness, Ryou could tell the sprit was observing him with his calculating stare. "Did it ever occur to you that the _other Yuugi_ is the enemy?"

"I don't believe you." Ryou's voice was perfectly audible, yet there was a discernable waver. Almost as if he were questioning himself.

"Trust me, Ryou…I would _never_ steer you in the wrong direction. I am a part of _you_, after all." The way the spirit spoke to the teen, so coaxingly, with such persuasion, made him shudder.

"The devil himself is a master at lying," Ryou pointed out, more so to convince himself.

"Say what you will…understand, however, that I only took away 'your' card as a reminder that resisting me will help no one. The other Yuugi doesn't appreciate you the way that _I_ do…does he even know you exist…?" The spirit left his question open-ended, allowing his host to pause and wonder.

No words were spoken beyond this point. Even the eerie hum of the nearby forest seemed unusually quiet.

The entire world seemed to be holding its breath in anticipation.

Sighing, Ryou reached out a long ivory arm as his fingers enclosed the cool metal of the Sennen ring that rested patiently on the damp grass.

He slipped the ring around his neck and hated himself all the more for it.

* * *

Prompt 9: Prince Atem and Bakura meet as children?-** Excuse me for some historical inaccuracies! I do take the blame for my laziness and not googling minor details!**

"Part ways! Show your respect! Bow before the Pharaoh of Egypt and his rightful heir!" These were a few of many demanding statements that were lashed out by the guards who aggressively marched ahead to pave the way. Clouts of dusty smoke rose into the air, swirling towards the cloudless sky as leather sandals slapped the dried mud ground below them.

Bakura glanced over curiously at the commotion, watching the masses immediately drop their faces to the ground with attentive burgundy eyes. His mother always teased him how his eyes looked like the color of the henna dye that marked the Pharaoh's female entertainers. Rather than bow like the rest of the crowd- no, Bakura was never one to conform to the majority- he chose to watch intrigued at how easily the guards could control so many people.

It made him wonder…what if everyone chose to _not_ obey? There were nearly a hundred people who lined the packed streets of the small village of Kul Elna. There were about twenty guards. How easy it would be to simply turn around and rebel-!

"You must stop with all of your silly fantasies," his mother always chastised him with a hint of affection in her voice. He always told her about his ideas, no matter how ridiculous they seemed, for he knew she would always be willing to listen, albeit disapprovingly at times.

But his mother, who was behind the small boy as he observed the scene before him, was not in a patient mood. Her eyes flashed with alarm as she noticed her son still standing, and so close to the guards.

What an easy target her son would be for the merciless guards to hurt, especially with such startling white hair-!

"_Bakura_!" his mother hissed, grabbing her son by the wrist. "Lower yourself!"

The boy glanced back at his mother, whose body was kneeling to the ground. His mother, the proud, fearless woman who raised him without a father. She was the strongest person Bakura knew and yet, there she was, bowing for some Pharaoh and his heir.

Who were these people, anyway? What made them so important that an entire village must show their deepest respect?

Slowly, as he unhurriedly bent at the knees to meet the ground, his eyes trailed up to the source that demanded such attention.

It was difficult to see the faces of the Pharaoh and his son, who were being carried on a sort of throne that had a canopy shielding them from foreign eyes. A thin veil covered the front of the throne, serving as a curtain.

And the blazing Egyptian sun was just so _bright_, Bakura had to squint his eyes to even see the vaguest outline of two forms who remained hidden from view.

A single cloud momentarily passed over the burning sun. The entire village seemed to be bathed in a half-darkness, providing the people with a temporary relief from the heat.

It was then that Bakura finally saw a face. Peeking from the veil.

A boy, certainly not older than Bakura was, with a pair of strange crimson eyes. His skin was a creamy bronze, much different than the sun-baked tan that Bakura and his people sported. His strong jaw line was framed with golden blond bangs, which contrasted sharply with the black and almost scarlet display of hair that fanned out from his head.

Bakura particularly noticed how _small_ the boy looked. Almost fragile. He wondered if he ever had to lift a finger for himself. Did his servants even feed him his meals?

_This_ was the heir to the great land of Egypt…?

There was a fleeting second when Bakura's and the boy's eyes met. The moment was so short, yet time seemed to wind down to slow motion. Even the regular sounds of the village- the animals' cries, the shouts of the guards, the shuffle of feet- hushed down to a dull hum in Bakura's ears.

Bakura did not look away. He couldn't. Despite everything his mother advised him about showing respect, especially avoiding eye contact, all the rules were carelessly stashed away in the whirling boy's mind.

The child on the throne stared right back. His eyes sparked with curiosity, observing the boy with the remarkable white hair.

And then his lips curled into a sneer. It was barely visible, yet the sudden twist of cruelty mirroring on the boy's face was all too apparent to Bakura. He saw that look every day of his life, witnessing the evil facial expression a human being made when he chose to slaughter an animal, or harass a woman, or ruin someone's home.

The future Pharaoh's lips parted. His head tilted to the side very slightly, having a superior sort of angle to it. Bakura watched him in bewilderment. What was he going to do…?

All he said was one word. Bakura did not truly hear it, yet reading the distinct movement of the boy's lips made it all too clear what was said.

"_Disgusting_."

The word rang through Bakura's head like a jarring scream. It repeated itself, over and over again, almost like a continuous train of contempt. Suddenly, Bakura became conscious of the dust that always patched his skin, and the dirt under his fingernails, and the disheveled placement of his hair, and…and…

And he was nothing more than the ground this future Pharaoh walked on. Or, should he say, his _servants_ walked on.

Bakura would never forget that fleeting second of his life. It was so short, almost quicker than a slap to the face, and yet that one word became branded to his memories for as long as he would take a breath.

He was disgusting, his mother was disgusting, his people were all disgusting.

And that was that.

The guards, and the servants carrying the royal throne, marched away.

* * *

Prompt 10: Your favorite light and dark duo go to a grocery store…

"_Your choice in food is rather sickening_."

Ryou glanced down at the Sennen ring, frowning in mild annoyance. "And why is that?"

"_Did it ever once occur to you that you eat like a woman?_"

"Oh, really? What, pray tell, do women eat?"

"_Salads, fruit, and 'diet' beverages. And you wonder why I gorge down raw steaks when the opportunity arises_."

Ryou shifted his basket to his other hand while he began turning over a few apples to check their condition. "You're unusually talkative today," he wryly observed.

"_Frankly, I'm sick of you filling our body with this junk_."

Ryou sucked in his breath in disbelief. "'_Our_' body…?"

"_That's what I said. It's my body too. Now be a good host and buy something with more sustenance_."

"I will _not_." Ryou continued to browse the produce section, ignoring a growl of repulsion from the spirit.

"_Very well. But when I assume control, I will eat as much raw meat as I please. I couldn't care less whether or not you get worms._"

Ryou nearly dropped his basket as he glared down at the ring. "Spirit, let me finish my grocery shopping and _leave me alone_!" Unfortunately for Ryou, he had accidently spoken aloud, earning him various bewildered stares from bystanders.

Feeling a surge of heat rise to his cheeks, the teen ducked his head before hurriedly wandering into another section of the store.

"Why must you humiliate me like this?" Ryou finally inquired.

"_I call it an art_," came the simple reply. The spirit sounded unusually pleased.

Ryou was about to reply, but stopped when his eyes landed on someone.

"Yuugi!"

The boy jumped in mild surprise, clearly breaking out of deep thought, before he turned towards the direction his name had been called. Immediately a bright smile broke out on his face as he raised a hand in greeting.

"Hey, Bakura!" His vibrant eyes glimmered with warmth as he spotted his friend. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks…it's such a coincidence that you're here too." Ryou eyed the basket his friend was holding. He couldn't resist.

"Say, Yuugi…I know this is a strange question to ask, but…what do you normally buy when you go shopping?" He ignored the familiar scoff from the spirit of the ring.

Yuugi blinked in confusion. "What do _I_ normally buy? Um, I don't know, some fruit, chips, maybe prepackaged salad? Why?" Yuugi scrutinized the uncharacteristic self-satisfied smirk creeping across his friend's face. Was what he had mentioned really that abnormal?

Ryou was glancing down at his ring. Judging from his prolonged silence, Yuugi guessed he was talking to the spirit of the ring…but what could they possibly be talking about?

"Bakura…?" he hesitantly probed.

Breaking out of his musing, Ryou glanced up quickly. He then gave Yuugi a demure smile.

"Oh…nothing."

* * *

Prompt 11: Jounouchi takes over Kaiba Corp

"So how does it feel, Kaiba? Having a 'dog' take over your precious company?" Jounouchi gave the former CEO his usual arrogant smile, the very one that Kaiba so desperately wanted to wipe off. Perhaps with his fist.

"Well, you know what they say…" Kaiba replied coolly, struggling to maintain his composure, "You can take the dog out of the wilderness, but you can't take the wilderness out of the dog."

Judging from the teen's relatively blank expression, Kaiba opted to simplify his analogy.

"In other words, this company's going to burn down to the ground with you," he sighed, briefly rolling his eyes.

Delayed rage spread across Jounouchi face as his mouth thinned to a scowl.

"_Whaaaat? _How are you still so obnoxious?! I just took over your damn company!"

"You're a fine one to talk."

"Kaiba-!" Jounouchi began in mid-yell, but was cut off by a clicking sound and the smooth voice of a female assistant.

"_Sir, you have a call waiting for you on line 1_."

"Um, o-okay!" Jounouchi called back, adjusting the suffocating tie that encircled his neck. What was the purpose of ties, anyway? To serve as a noose when you can't stand your job anymore?

"You're not supposed to reply to the intercom, you moron," Kaiba, in a perfectly collected tone, informed the new CEO. It was as if he had never lashed out an insult, which angered Jounouchi even more.

"You're so full of yourself! Just get out of here! You're just bitter I won that bet to take over this company for-"

"-One week," Kaiba swiftly interjected, "Or, one hundred and sixty eight hours. Ten thousand and eighty-"

"All right already! Enough with the math, _geez_. Just let me do _my_ job," Jounouchi emphasized, relishing in the fact he robbed Kaiba of perhaps the only thing in life that mattered to him. If only for a week.

"If you are to survive managing this company, you are going to have to do a lot more math than the simple multiplication I had just performed mentally," Kaiba asserted, his icy gaze boring into his target.

An uneasy silence fell over the room. Jounouchi's being hesitant, Kaiba's anticipating.

"You mean…?" was all Jounouchi could muster to sputter out. Visions of dusty chalkboards, lecturing teachers and tests scrawled over in red danced in his mind.

"Yes." For once, Kaiba did not feel the need to elaborate. Jounouchi's blanching face gave him enough satisfaction. Granted, it wasn't enough to last him an entire week, yet it was something he could look fondly back on.

"B-but I didn't ask for-"

"Owning an entire company is not like role-playing 'Doctor' as a child. It's not about looking important, and stuffing your gluttonous self at a business lunch. I'll leave you to figure out what being a CEO actually means by yourself, though." Resolutely, Kaiba snapped his sole briefcase shut.

He headed for the door, leaving a gaping Jounouchi to wrap his mind around the vague words spoken.

Allowing a wry smirk to spread across his lips, the former CEO raised a hand in mock farewell.

"Have fun."

* * *

Prompt 12: Your favorite character playing DDR…Champ or Chump?

"O-oh dear…it says I failed…."

"Don't take it to heart, Bakura! Never give up!"

"But I would really like to…I'm tired…"

"Nonsense! Up and at it, Bakura! Come on!" The sound of a few random bleeps was heard, soon followed by the song, "Under Pressure," indicated by the familiar strums of an electric guitar.

Ryou sighed. This was the eleventh time he would be attempting to master a song in Beginner mode. Did he even have a chance to come out of this nightmare alive?

The teen reluctantly looked at his own personal cheerleader, Anzu. Her eyes were burning with determination, as if she were playing the game herself. Her hands were clenched tightly into fists, and her body was practically leaning into the tiny screen in front of the two.

It wasn't likely.

"What are you doing? Go! Go!" Anzu was suddenly yelling, snapping Ryou out of his dismal thoughts.

"B-but-"

"MOVE YOUR FEET!"

It was all a blur for the disorientated teen. He felt like a deer in headlights. The moment he figured where to put one foot, he soon had to move it in an entirely different spot!

And why did the stupid mat have to scrunch up every two seconds?

How was he supposed to hit the marks when it was all folded and twisted up?

Honestly, _how_?!

It didn't matter, for Ryou was quickly confronted with an angry screen which read in big intrusive letters, "FAIL."

Both teens let out a long exhale; Anzu's with disappointment and Ryou's with relief.

"I think I'm gonna go now…" Ryou hesitantly resolved. He began to turn around and collect his coat.

Anzu held out her arms in alarm.

"What? What are you talking about? You haven't even mastered-"

"I know."

"But what about gym class tomorrow? It's your grade that's at stake here!"

"Yes, well, that's the teacher's fault for accepting student suggestions for our physical activities. I'm sure I won't be the only one who is going to fail."

"You're forgetting we're in Japan!"

Ryou glanced at the digital clock which read _8:06_. He merely shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess I've reached a point where I really don't care. Thanks for trying to help me though." Ryou offered an apologetic smile before heading toward the door. Anzu followed him reluctantly, opening the door for him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you…." Anzu trailed off slowly. She looked genuinely disappointed.

"No, you did great! I'm sort of a klutz, as I'm sure you've noticed. In any case, I hope you have a good night!" At these words, Ryou turned on his heel, hopping down the few stone steps- stumbling slightly, of course- and departed for the sidewalk.

The soft glow of the streetlamps caressed the boy's features, making him appear all the more angelic with his frosty hair and warm sepia eyes.

Anzu sighed inwardly, watching her friend leave. She eventually retreated back inside, nudging the door shut absentmindedly with her leg.

Something was tugging at her mind, and it was something that she refused to acknowledge, even behind closed doors.

Lingering in her thoughtful blue eyes, however, was the faintest hint of longing.

* * *

Prompt 13: Random Ipod song-shuffle drabble!- **I was struggling to make this one work, so forgive me if I didn't get this fic "right"…to be honest, I was surprised I got this one, because I had just downloaded it a few days ago! I call it fate. In any case, this was the most interesting one for me to write! The song that was chosen is called "Russian Roulette" by Rihanna. If you have not heard it yet, go on to YouTube and listen to it! Great, great song. It's about love, although I chose to write about the literal meaning for the purpose of this story. Also, I wrote in the present tense on purpose, so I apologize if the wording sounds a little awkward…**

A table, a deck of cards and a revolver are the only objects registering in the ex-pharaoh's mind. Nothing else matters. Except, of course, the man standing remarkably composed across from him. This man, the one with the alabaster hair, keeps his hands perfectly still, face down, on the table.

The table must have a bad leg. It keeps wobbling.

Or is that merely him, desperately holding back his tremors…?

"It's your move," the man with the colorless hair barely whispers. Excitement creeps into his voice as he says it, his eyes glinting with delighted hysteria.

"_Mou hitori no boku! Stop this, __**please**__! Don't do this! I'm begging_-"

"_Silence, Yuugi. If you want us to get out this alive, then I suggest you let me concentrate_."

"_But this is madness!_" the boy named Yuugi nearly shrieks. "_This isn't skill, it's pure luck_-"

"_Will you keep your mouth shut?!_" the man, Atem, hisses. It is the first time he had ever spoken so harshly to his partner, and yet, it could not have been helped. When one's life is at stake, it is only necessary to demand ultimate focus.

Gathering his composure together, Atem extends his arm out to the deck, resting innocently in the center of the table. He pauses, his thoughts flashing fleetingly in his mind, then draws a single card.

The Celtic Guardian. Attack: 1400.

Atem bites his lip, saying nothing. His selection isn't horrible, but it isn't redeeming either.

The man standing at the opposite end of the table, Bakura, tosses back his head and makes a thoughtful noise, shattering the silence. However, the air still remains heavy and oppressive.

"Not bad, not bad…I wonder how well I will fare?" He then swipes up a card, not bothering to glance at it. He casually flicks it, face up, on the table.

Sorcerer of Dark Magic. Attack: 3400.

A maddening chuckle emits from Bakura. No further words were needed to be said, for Atem already received the message.

'_I want to rip that infuriating smile right off that clown's face.' _

Atem vaguely hears a gasp of horror from his partner and a stifled sob. He chooses to ignore it.

Wordlessly, he grasps the revolver gun from the table. He can barely feel his index finger resting on the trigger.

He can, however, feel his heart rattling inside of his ribcage.

His eyes meet with the maniac who is staring at him intently.

"You have a one in six chance, my friend," Bakura hoarsely affirms, "Are you as lucky with a game when your life is at stake? When your _partner's_ life is at stake?" Bakura's smile widens when he observes the noticeable cringe from Atem.

"This game is perfect for you," Atem responds, clutching at the gun. He struggles to keep his façade strong and seamless as he speaks. "You couldn't care less whether Ryou is safe or not."

"Oh, but you're _wrong_," Bakura grins, stroking the ring around his neck. "His body is very valuable to me…however, ensuring your death is a higher priority."

Atem makes a sound of disgust.

He raises the gun, slowly, to his temple. Again, he ignores Yuugi's pleas for rationalizing the situation.

_This isn't a game. It's risking too much. It's pure __**insanity**_.

But Yuugi doesn't understand, Atem _never_ turns down a challenge. Especially to Bakura.

A single bullet was placed into the revolver's cylinder prior to the game. Just one. There are five other chambers that remain empty.

What are the chances that the chamber Atem empties is loaded?

Feeling his heart hammering in his ears, he pulls the trigger.

_Click_.

Nothing.

Both Atem and Yuugi exhale.

"Damn," Bakura shrugs. "I guess we'll just have to wait for your death until the next turn. Now choose your fate."

Atem raises his hand over the deck of cards.

"Just a second, 'Pharaoh.' I have a question." Bakura nonchalantly stretches his arms behind his back, much to Atem's irritation. "Do you believe in the so-called 'heart of the cards'?"

Atem blinks, taken aback. "Of course I do. I think it's pretty clear where I stand on this."

"Oh…? Really. That's interesting." Bakura doesn't bother to say anymore.

Atem's eyes narrow suspiciously. "And may I ask why?"

Bakura lifts his eyebrows, glancing over his shoulder in amusement. He then snickers. "It appears my host doesn't agree with you. He says that the 'heart of the cards' doesn't exist."

"_Not in this game, it doesn't_," Atem hears Yuugi whisper through his tears. And in that moment, he could have sworn he heard Ryou's quiet voice speaking in unison with his partner.

"Tell me- is your host crying like how mine shamelessly is?" Bakura heartlessly queries, "It's rather annoying. Hard to concentrate when you have a coward screaming at you…" He casually shakes his head, as if shaking off the sound reverberating in his mind, and then smiles dangerously at Atem.

"Now draw."

"Don't you tell _me_ what to do," Atem snaps. He then pauses, reluctantly.

'_Since when do I lose my composure so easily..?'_ Perhaps it was the finality of the situation. The fact that one little card could lead to immediate death. To Yuugi's.

Drawing in air sharply, Atem swipes a card off the table.

Lava Golem. Attack: 3000.

Atem sighs.

"_Now_ things get interesting," Bakura says as he, in turn, selects the next card.

Abaki. Attack: 1700.

A rumble of laughter emits from Bakura. His eyes gleam with pure thrill. "It's about time I lost a round! Let's find out if the Angel of Death is on my side." Without hesitation, he grabs the revolver and places it to the side of his face.

Atem could never hear another spirit apart from Yuugi's. That is because, he felt, they are connected.

But now, he is certain he could hear Ryou's terrified sobbing.

"_Please don't do this to me! I'll never disobey you again…"_ Atem hears.

He suddenly feels the urge to vomit.

'_No good can come from this hellish nightmare,'_ he finally realizes. If Bakura wins, he and Yuugi would die, and if he wins, Ryou would die.

"_Yuugi, I'm sorry_," Atem says to his partner. His voice barely wavers, but the tremor is still there.

"_You're just as bad as he is!_" Yuugi accuses. For once, he actually looks angry, his lips pressed into a snarl and his lilac eyes blazing with rage. Tears streak down continuously from the teen's face. He stands before Atem, he fists balled tightly together, his stance defensive.

"_I can't call you my other half,"_ Yuugi chokes out, his shoulders shaking horribly. _"You're not a part of me. I will never forgive you if someone dies._" Yuugi's words lash out at Atem, feeling like a literal stab in the chest.

Despite his fervent efforts to preserve his composure, he feels tears begin to blur his eyesight. The mere thought of Yuugi despising him is enough to make Atem feel as if his heart is being put through a shredder.

"_Aibou_-"

"_Don't you __**dare**__ talk to me!_" Yuugi howls. It makes Atem cringe. How badly he wants to beg for Yuugi's forgiveness, tell him it isn't his fault, that it is all Bakura-!

The sound of a gunshot explodes throughout the cramped room.

_BANG._

At that point, the only thing that Atem registers is the horrified wails of his partner, the faint echo of a gunshot, and a crumpled, bloody heap on the floor.

There is still a faint smile on the pale lifeless face as a trail of blood slowly seeps out, travelling down the wooden floor, through the cracks, and into Atem's tainted memory.

* * *

"Russian Roulette"- Rihanna

Take a breath, take it deep  
Calm yourself, he says to me  
If you play, you play for keeps  
Take a gun, and count to three  
I'm sweating now, moving slow  
No time to think, my turn to go

And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger

Say a prayer to yourself  
He says close your eyes  
Sometimes it helps  
And then I get a scary thought  
That he's here means he's never lost

As my life flashes before my eyes  
I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?  
So many won't get the chance to say goodbye  
But it's too late to pick up the value of my life

* * *

And now, A Fanficcer's Mantra:

**THIS IS SOMETHING YOU SHOULD DO,  
IF YOU'VE READ IT, YOU REVIEW!!!!**

(Pretty please…?)

**A/N:** I am terribly sorry I had to kill off Bakura. I was nearly crying as I wrote this! It's perhaps a little too intense for my tastes, so you'll have to forgive me.

And now, (thanks to consumedbylove for reminding me-!), I will tag people to try this for yourself! I apologize ahead of time if you have already written one/no longer function on this website/are too good for me! So yes, I apologize for my ignorance! I would love to see **consumedbylove, Fiver, rayemars, Scribbler, Technicolor Nina and samurai-ashes **try a fanfiction meme as well! (A girl can only hope...)

Review, please???


End file.
